


a monster that will swallow the light

by lunardistance



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: If Yongsun had wanted a Thrall, she would not have turned Byulyi completely. And yet even vampires must face the consequences of their actions.(Shamelessly inspired by MAMAMOO's vampire outfits for the 2019 SBS Gayo Daejun.)
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	a monster that will swallow the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alykapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/gifts).



> Aly and I have the habit of coming up with all sorts of AUs in chatfics and never fleshing them out. This one somehow managed to spur a very short one-shot but since we'll probably never get around to actually giving this the full multi-chaptered experience it deserves, I'm putting up this glimpse of this verse on the occasion of Aly's birthday!
> 
> Happy birthday, darling. May we finally get to watch MAMAMOO live someday soon.

She knows that she will return to her. They only have each other, after all, and it is part of their bond as sire and childe. No matter how much Byulyi struggles against it, she had sealed their fates together the moment she accepted her offer that cold winter night.

(And yet there is a part of her that is scared. Fearful that Byulyi would realize she no longer needs her; that she, too, can learn things on her own as Yongsun herself had; that she will find a simpering girl to turn and they will go off on their own, leaving her behind in this decaying manor.)

How interesting, all these emotions long thought buried that Byulyi has brought about in her once more. All these new experiences. Worry, fear, sadness... jealousy... the willingness to take from a human that another vampire had freshly supped on... the act of draining beyond the point of need, beyond the intention of turning... watching bodies crumple from lack of blood, paler than even the snow she had met Byulyi in...

However, she has always thought that Byulyi would return of her own volition once she has worked out whatever tantrum was in her system.

Her childe has returned of her own free will, yes, but there is a baleful look in her eyes that Byulyi never had before.

"You have returned," Yongsun remarks as Byulyi sweeps into the manor.

"Only to stop you," she hisses back.

Yongsun tilts her head, considering the woman that stood before her. "Stop me from what?"

"Do not play a fool this time, Yongsun," Byulyi spits out her full name as if it is poison on her lips. She has not called her by it since she had been newly turned. "I know of the trail of blood that has followed me. You killed those girls."

"You were careless," she corrects. "I was simply cleaning up your messes."

"They would have been fine," Byulyi says through gritted teeth. "I barely took anything from them, and yet you drained them dry."

Yongsun does not reply immediately, eyes fixed on Byulyi. There is the hardness of anger in her voice and her posture, but also a note of guilt. Her childe feels responsible for these girls' deaths – incredible, given that she had not been the one to kill them.

"You feel sorry for the humans," Yongsun concludes, noting the way Byulyi's hands curl into fists at her sides. "Why? Did you not intend on turning them? Would that not be condemning them to fates worse than death?"

"I did not—!" Byulyi shouts, but visibly makes an effort to restrain herself before attempting to speak again. "I did not intend on turning them. I merely fed from them to sustain myself."

Yongsun's lips curl into a smile that does not reach her eyes. "Certainly not how it looked, dear one. You have quite the reputation, you know. Seducer of young women. A handsome rake, charming and irresistible. They say you are quite the lady killer."

"I may have fed from them but I would never turn someone against their will!" Byulyi rages. "And was it not you who taught me these things? You cannot mould me into the shape you desire and then deride me for doing as you wish!"

"If only you would do as I wished," Yongsun hisses, a hairline fracture appearing in her control. "But no, you had to go out into the world, refuse to feed from _me_ —"

"I cannot be dependent on you forever!" Byulyi snaps back. "And what would you have me become? Your pet? Someone like you? Look at yourself now. If only you could see yourself, glutted in excess, flushed with enough blood it almost seems as your own."

There is a tension in the air, thick enough to cut with a knife. Their emotions stir, primal and strong, caught in the space between their crimson gazes.

Byulyi has just fed, but suddenly she is starving. Hungry. And Yongsun knows it.

Yongsun's head tilts back, just the slightest motion, just enough for the moonlight to fall on the bare curve of her neck. The skin is smooth now, gone too long without Byulyi's fangs sinking into Yongsun's throat.

Yongsun's lips barely form her name before Byulyi leaps at her.


End file.
